Medication errors remain a major problem in healthcare despite efforts to reduce mistakes. One approach to reduce drug errors is to positively identify drugs, diluent and concentration prior to administration. A number of chemical technologies can be employed to characterize drug solutions such as UV/Visual Spectroscopy, Raman Spectroscopy, Infra-Red Spectroscopy, Circular Dichroism, Refractive Index, Conductivity, pH and others. In fact, many of the traditional analytical tools have been used to identify drugs, but alone they would not be expected to identify a broad array of drugs and diluent solutions. Related information can be found in published PCT application number WO2009-114115A1 the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
As one example, the chart in FIG. 1 illustrates the optical density spectra of Furosemide in normal saline (NS) diluent, Furosemide in D5W diluent, and D5W diluent alone. As illustrated, the optical density spectra of Furosemide in either diluent masks the spectrum of the diluent, preventing identification of the diluent by UV/Visual spectrum inspection alone.
One approach to improved identification of an IV compound was to use impedance spectroscopy. A small AC current was applied to the IV compound, and the AC current was swept in a range of frequencies to identify an impedance spectrum of the compound. However, this approach was not ideal because electrodes in contact with the interrogated fluid become fouled, and even when not fouled, impedance spectroscopy alone is not able to positively identify compounds and diluents satisfactorily.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of identifying drug compounds and diluents.